Regarde moi
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Song fic Al en a mart parce que son frère l'ignore... lemon


**Auteur** : Seddy

**Disclamer** : Rien est à moi à part le lit et la boutique XD

**Note** : _dédicace à ma Nee-chan Sen !_

OoO

Je m'appelle Alphonse Elric.

J'ai aujourd'hui 15 ans. J'ai retrouvé mon corps, il y a déjà trois mois. Mon frère à abandonner l'armée, et il s'occupe maintenant d'une petite librairie, où il passe presque tout son temps à ronchonner et à lire les bouquins qu'il reçoit.

Même après lui avoir retirer ses automails il est toujours aussi grognon ! Mais c'est quand même pour ça que je l'aime… Oui ! je l'aime ! Oui, c'est de l'inceste et je m'en fiche ! Mais j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il ne fait plus attention à moi… Et ça me rend vraiment triste…

**C'est comme une machine à fond de train**

**Une locomotive qui foncerait sans fin**

**Des coups des secousses, je m'habitue pas**

Avant quand j'étais dans mon armure, il prenait soin de moi… Il s'inquiétait toujours ! Mais maintenant c'est si différent… Je regretterais presque les moments où j'étais dans mon armure… Il n'y avait que moi ! maintenant je suis humain, on a retrouvé une vie normal, on vit dans l'appart au dessus du magasin, mais c'est si différent…. Je suis vide sans lui ! il me manque toujours quelque chose !

**Qui conduit, qui pousse ce train, qui sait où il va?**

**J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai mal au cœur**

**Faites que l'on arrête, appelez-moi le contrôleur**

**Je veux qu'on m'explique, je veux quelqu'un**

Mais il ne me voit pas… Il ne me voit plus, comme si Alphonse Elric avait disparu quand j'ai retrouvé mon corps humain… Je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide sans Edward…

**En cas de panique c'est écrit là,**

**Oh, tirez sur le frein à main**

**Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fous là,**

**Sur ton sofa, à côté d'moi**

Il rentre dans la pièce. Je regarde ses yeux magnifiques. Il me sourit. C'est ça qui me fait vivre alors qu'il me tue à petit feu en m'ignorant de la sorte… Il me rend triste à agir comme ça…

« Bonne anniversaire petit frère ! »

Il me sourit à nouveau et m'enlace. Ce sont des attitudes comme ça qui me maintient en vie quand il s'éloigne trop de moi, trop longtemps.

**Tu vois pas que j'crève, que j'suis vidée**

**Que j'ai plus de sève, que je vais lâcher**

**Regarde-moi, dis-moi les mots tendres**

« Merci Ed !

-C'est normal ! »

Je lui souris à mon tour, et il me fait un sourire 'made-by-Ed'.

« Je vais bosser ! » me dit-il.

Je l'attrape par son bras et le regarde plus que sérieusement.

« Et mon cadeau ?

-Heuu… Tu veux quoi ?

-Toi ! »

**Ces mots tout bas,**

**Fais-moi redescendre loin de tout loin de tout ça**

**Je veux, je commande, regarde-moi**

Je plaque mes lèvres aux siennes, je regarde ses yeux s'agrandirent et je peux me voir dedans. Je suis content. Il me voit comme je suis réellement maintenant. Mes bras passent autour de ses épaules pour empêcher toute fuite. Je veux qu'il comprenne ce qu'il est pour moi, l'ampleur qu'il prend dans mon cœur.

**J'ai besoin de tes yeux,**

**C'est le miroir où j'existe sans eux**

**Je ne me vois pas**

Je le lâche enfin, et il me regarde longuement, surpris, peut être choqué ?

Maintenant je m'en fiche ! il sait que je l'aime maintenant.

« C'est ce que tu veux pour ton anniversaire Al ?

-Oui ! » dis-je déterminé.

Il me prend dans ses bras, me plaquant à lui, et j'ai oublié de le dire, mais Ed a grandi et il me dépasse d'une demi-tête ! Il prend ma bouche et m'embrasse passionnément. Ses mains se mettent à courir sur mon corps frissonnant. Il me prend dans ses bras telle une mariée, et m'emmène dans sa chambre. Il m'allonge dans son lit et me regarde.

Mais tout nous aspire, petits écrans 

**Faut montrer le pire ailleurs**

**Pour accepter nos néants**

Nos bouches sont à nouveau liées dans un baisé plus sensuelle. Ses mains glissent sous mes vêtements et les retirent petit à petit. Ses lèvres glissent dans mon cou. Je rejette la tête en arrière pour lui laisser autant de place possible. Elles se mettent en mouvement dans mon cou et il me marque comme sien à plusieurs reprises.

**Si t'y prends pas garde, avec le temps**

**Tu te fous des gares et jamais plus tu ne redescends**

**Les tempes qui cognent, ça me reprend**

Ma chemise se retrouve bientôt par terre, et sa bouche commence l'inspection minutieuse de mon torse blanc et imberbe. Ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent sur mes tétons qu'elles sucèrent. Je gémis légèrement et elles s'afférèrent encore plus à me donner du plaisir.

« Eeeed…

**Ou tu te raisonnes ou tu prends des médicaments**

**Mais je voudrais savoir, une fois seulement**

**La fin de l'histoire et pourquoi, où et comment**

**Qui sont les bons et les méchants?**

Ses mains enlevèrent tout doucement mon pantalon. Sa bouche quant à elle léchait encore mon torse, et venait d'arriver à mon nombril qui se fit attaquer par une langue coquine et curieuse. Je gémis à nouveau, plus fort cette fois. La langue descend plus bas et elle touche le rebord de mon boxer devenu bien trop étroit pour moi.

**Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fous là,**

**Sur ton sofa, à côté d'moi**

**Tu vois pas que j'crève, que j'suis vidée**

**Que j'ai plus de sève, que je vais lâcher**

Les dents d'Edward font descendre petit à petit mon boxer, délivrant et exhibant mon membre dur et tendu par le plaisir, l'envie et le désir. Sa langue remonte le long de ma cuisse et il commence à souffler sur mon sexe. Je gémis encore plus fort que tout à l'heure. Il finit par avoir pitié de moi et dépose ses lèvres sur mon membre et commence à le lécher de tout son long. Je pousse un petit cri de plaisir.

**Regarde-moi, dis-moi les mots tendres**

**Ces mots tout bas,**

**Fais-moi redescendre loin de tout loin de tout ça**

Pendant qu'il lèche mon membre, il glisse un doigt mouillé en moi. Je me crispe, mais je me détends sous le plaisir qui influe en moi. Bientôt un deuxième rejoint le premier. Il les fait bouger en mouvement de ciseau pour faire passer la douleur et faire en sorte que je n'en ressente que le plaisir. Le troisième arrive et il les bouge à un rythme rapide en moi, et je gémis à nouveau. Il a lâché mon membre en érection, me faisant ainsi grogner de frustration.

**Je veux, je commande, regarde-moi**

**J'ai besoin de tes yeux,**

Il me regarde de ses yeux dorés et il se positionne. Il lève une de mes jambes et la pose sur l'une de ses épaules.

« Prêt ? »

Un gémissement de ma part lui répond et il sourit. Je sens quelque chose de volumineux rentré en moi. Je me tends. C'est que c'est bien plus gros que trois doigts hein ! Il s'immobilise avant même de me pénétrer totalement. Je finis par me détendre, et il rentre complètement en moi. Une fois encore il marque une pause pour que je puisse m'habituer à sa présence. Puis doucement il se met en mouvement en moi, faisant glisser sa vierge brûlante en moi, m'arrachant des grognements et des gémissements de pur plaisir.

Bientôt sa voix rejoint la mienne et nous gémissons tous les deux du plaisir que l'on s'apporte mutuellement. Concerto de gémissements de plus en plus fort.

Puis dans de long râle, nous éjaculions presque en même temps, et Edward s'écroula épuisé sur moi.

**C'est le miroir où j'existe sans eux**

**Je ne me vois pas**

« Al…

-Oui ?

-Tu m'aimes ? »

Je rougis à la question. Et quelle question ! évidemment que je l'aimais ! sinon je l'aurais pas demander en cadeau !

« Tu t'en rends compte maintenant ?

-J'avais peur de ta réaction, parce que… Moi aussi je t'aime Al. »

J'ouvris grand les yeux.

« TU VEUX DIRE QUE PENDANT QUE JE SOUFFRAI EN CROYANT QUE TU M'AIMAIS PLUS, TOI TU… »

Il me fit taire en m'embrassant.

« Chut ! »

OoO

**Seddy** : END XD !

**Al** : mouai… Pas mal…

**Ed** : j'aime bien le lemon moi

**Rosette** : le lemon est très mal fait !

**Okitune** : n'importe quoi d'abord !

**Némésis **: (cours après Rosette et Okitune pour les faire taire)

**Seddy** : une tite review ?


End file.
